


Guthix of Gielenor

by JohnathonKlett



Category: Runescape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnathonKlett/pseuds/JohnathonKlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember, this is based upon Runescape (let me know if anything is wrong with the story) This is a story of Guthix Thatcher, "god" of balance. He soon finds out that his maid, Lola, is stolen from his home, and he must find her. But he cannot do it alone; he needs his friends Armadyl and Zaros to help him. After searching a nearby town, they discover that she is being held captive in the hellish realm of Rellekka, which is nearly impossible to enter. They make their way in, and rescue Lola, which then triggers the possibility for her to ask Guthix on a date (oooooooh). Happy reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guthix of Gielenor

Guthix of Gielenor  
A fan fiction based off of the game,  
“Runescape” by Michael Riley

 

 

I had only a few minutes left until I was next. The headsman’s block got more terrifying every step I took closer to it. When the man in front of me was executed (which was for stating false testimony to the elder priests in the capital of Gielenor (pronounced gee-lenn-or), I was up to bat. The capital was Varrock by the way, if you didn’t already know. Every inch I moved closer I keeped asking myself the same question: why am I here?  
I wasn’t known for vulgarity, disrespect of elders, or any other such nonsense. As a matter of fact, I was known to balance out problemtic situations, not cause them. My name is Guthix by the way, “god” of balance. My worshippers (or at least that’s what I liked to call them), put up banners and statues honoring me of my service, and every time somebody mentioned the name Guthix, they looked at those pretty green banners with a look of thanks. But like I was saying, there isn’t a specific reason that I am here. Sure, I would like to have a little bottle of wine once a month, but I NEVER overdid it.  
So now I’m waiting in line for the cold chop of an axe, with nothing but a prisoners’ smock, a pair of leather boots, and a face that would make me look like I just drank a pint of lemon juice. My friend Gonthorian was beheaded by the same man for no apparent reason, and my cousin Saradomin was also falsely accused of breaking the law as well. “Why?” I thought to myself. “What could the executioner possibly want with me? I’m not bad; I’m lovable!”  
Finally, that fateful moment had arrived. I walked up to the executioner’s assistant for extra security so that I couldn’t harm anyone...like that would ever happen.  
“Wait, why should I be killed? What have I done?” I finally blurted out. “Hmmm...it says here that you are being accused of slaughtering a man’s horse. Here in Ardougne (pronounced are-dew-knee), that is against the law.” said the executioner reading off his list of criminals. “What evidence is there that I’ve commited this crime?” I asked. “Well, it says on the back that an elderly man saw someone slaughter one of his livestock. Specifially, with ginger hair, directed towards you.” said the executioner  
“Okay, hold up. Would this elderly man in question happen to be Old Mr. Eristan?” I said, figuring out the problem before the authorites could. “Coincidentally, yes. Old Mr. Eristan reported a man with ginger hair murdering his stallion.” said the executioner. “Alright then, here is a little known fact about this old geezer: he’s colorblind. Last year the people at the eye clinic went door-to-door for eye inspection. They held up a dark orange card and he said it was gold in color instead. I believe they went to your house as well, if I’m not mistaken. And by the way, you aced it, right?”  
“It would appear so. They said my eyes were the best in the city,” said the executioner. “So what you’re saying is that a BLONDE man murdered Old Mr. Eristan’s horse?” I put up a double thumbs-up for solving the so-called mystery. “That sounds about right, yeah. So...since that is my only “crime”, may I please go freely?” I asked.  
“Hmmm...Well, there are no other crimes on this list, so I give you freedom. Domanicci, unbind his hands, please.” said the executioner. “Yes, sir.” said the assistant as he unbound my hands, feeling very sore from countless hours of chained wrists.  
“Thanks a whole lot. If there is any way to return this favor, any way at ALL, just let me know.” I said. “All I ask of you are these two things: keep your nose out of trouble, and report any lawbreaking that you see.” said the executioner. I gave him another thumbs-up as I walked away from the headsman’s block. I strolled down the street to the local pub, which was The Dripping Ice Tavern to be exact. Then I waltzed through the door and tossed a silver coin on the counter. “Ah, Guthix. Back for the month, I see?” smiled the bartender. “Give me the usual, and keep it on my tab. I’ll be here ALL night.” I said.  
Okay, I know I said that I only drink once a month, but this is going to go on for a few days. Besides, I’m FREE! I can do whatever I want, now that I’m not being held against my will. After finishing off the first one, he handed me another, even better than the last. I eventually left because I didn’t want to get so drunk that I started a town riot. “Mmmm, best thing I ever drank...” I mumbled. Then I was stumbling down the street towards my house; my beautiful house that I wasn’t able to stay in for weeks.  
I flung the door open to see that all of my furniture was gone. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!” I screamed. “My furniture!” Now I wished that I HAD started a town riot, I mean, an empty house? That made me sober up quicker than a cheetah. I had left a maid to watch over the house, so what happened to her? After a few minutes of searching, I finally found the maid I had hired in her bed, knocked out cold. Literally, her skin was an iceberg. I wrapped a blanket around her body to keep her warm, Otherwise I would have the smell of lifeless corpse in my home.  
I hauled her downstairs to the firepit, where it was much warmer. I then set her body as close to the hearth as possible without burning her. After that, I rushed out of the house and made my way to the doctor’s office as quick as possible. “Sir, my maid has been knocked unconscious while I was....ummm...away. Anyway, she needs help!” I said. I didn’t exactly want the doctor to know that I was put into custody of the local authorities, but that wasn’t the top priority right now.  
The doctor grabbed his bag of medical tools and sprinted up the road to my house. When I reached the door, he was already down on his knees, raising her legs as treatment for shock. “Okay, her pulse has come back, thanks to this blanket that was wrapped around her body. It would appear that she suffers from a weekly migraine, and sadly this is her’s for the week,” said the doctor. “She passes out at the worst point of it, and she has already told me about this problem, so I am familiar with her, too. But she should be fine in a few minutes.”  
As the doctor left, I decided to stay by her side until she woke up from her unconsciousness. After a few minutes, she broke free of her temporary coma. “Wh-what happened?” she stuttered. “You’ve had your weekly migraine. Don’t worry, you’re okay. I’m Guthix, by the way. And you are?” I asked. “Lola. Lola Parson.” said Lola. “Guthix Thatcher. You know, you’re really pretty, Lola.” I said. “And you’re pretty handsome, Guthix. Want to go out for dinner sometime?”  
I thought of the possibilities of her offer. So I agreed to have dinner with Lola.  
Thankfully, some of the people who had been arrested after me in line were the exact same thieves who stole all of my furniture, and the authorities had returned my possesions after Lola woke up. So now that my furniture was under my control, it’s time to discuss some more important matters. For instance, I was actually nowhere near Old Mr. Eristan’s house at the time of the slaughter. As a matter of fact, I was in the small town of Taverly (pronounced ta-ver-lee), which was full of druids. The town of Taverly and the city of Ardougne are at least 45 miles apart. Did I mention that the province of Gielenor has accomplished many great things, including the discovery of magic. I know! Magic! That’s how I got to Ardougne.  
You see, we Gielenorians have this thing we call a lodestone, where all you have to do is take a knife, draw a circle around yourself in the dirt, and say where you want to go. Sounds like you could do this in another country, right? Wrong! There is a phrase that you have to say when inside the circle, which has to be said in a different languae. The phrase is: Senventior Disthine Molenko (pronounced sen-ven-tea-or dis-tea-nay mo-lenn-co).  
And in addition to the magical phrase, deep under the province of Gielenor is a super-sized magical orb, which supplies the citizens with all of their magical needs; should they ever need it. As for the druids of Taverly, they deeply rely on the orb, which they use for healing and other fun stuff; not war. Remember when I mentioned that my “followers” referred to me as a “god” and all that stuff? Well, it turns out that these druids are some of my most loyal followers. They don’t want any war or full-on peace; just balance.  
But going back to my story, I decided to let Lola stay at my house until she can find a home of her own. Before Lola was my maid, she was just a tramp. I took her in as a servant, and things are all good now, right? Not for long. Somehow (I was sleeping at the time), she was captured by thieves sometime around midnight. I didn’t know about the capture until I woke up at 7:00. It would seem that I would have to go to work or something, but my profit is made from my noble deeds around the town.  
So, I have been in Ardougne and Taverly, and neither of them are my hometown. My family hails from the city of Yanille (pronounced yuh-nill), which is very boxed in. The reason that Yanille is so tight in security is because there is a war between the dwarves and the goblins, which has been quite a great fight. Actually, to be honest, both dwarves and goblins are shorter than men, which makes the war a bit of a laugh. But even though we can kill them both quite easily, they sure know how to fight. Thankfully, I moved to Ardougne before the war ever started.  
The town of Taverly is also at war, alongside the town of Burthorpe (pronounced burr-thorp), against the mountain trolls. Now THIS is an actual war, because the mountain trolls aren’t your everyday ugly, green, and smelly beast. These things have been against the resistance (the army of Taver-Thorpe) for at least 3 years now. Taver-Thorpe is the combination of Taverly and Burthorpe, by the way. So, back to the war in Yanille. That puny little town is ran by a guy named Rolo the Stout (a super-fat guy), and he is afraid of almost anything. That includes dwarves, who spend the majority of their life in coal mines. As for the goblins, they are just robbers and thieves, who’s only intention in life is to earn money any way possible.  
Now back to MY story. I had decided to go and find Lola, although I had no clue where she could have possibly been. And another thing, there were also knights and archers around this time, so it was normal to see a sword or a helmet anywhere. But back to business...I thought to myself that Lola could be my partner (or maybe partner in crime), so it was imperative to find her. I took about 250 dollars with me on my journey, which I then bought some armor with 200 and a week’s worth of food for 25. That left me with 25 dollars (we actually used gold coins to refer to as a dollar, and a silver coin as 10% of it) for any other essentials.  
I suited up, tossed the food into my knapsack, and headed back to my house. I walked up to my room, and pulled on a rope that led to the attic. Sitting under a mannequin that I designed to keep away intruders, was sitting the most beautiful katana ever made. I had named my sword Annabeth, after my great grandmother. She had given it to me as a little boy, and when she turned to the fine age of 100 (when I was 32), she passed away. She had been dead for maybe 3 years now, but I hadn’t usd it yet. So I named the katana blade after her in honor of granny-ma’s life. I tightly strapped it to my belt, and left the house as if I had never left.  
That was when it hit me again: where could she be? So the first thing I thought of was to head to my friend Armadyl’s house, who was my current so-called “partner-in-crime”. I knocked on the door to the tune of the song “Oh Susanna”, so that Armadyl knew that it was me, and it was also our emergecy rhythm. I’m the only one in town that knocked on his door, because he was a bit of a lowlife, but we have known each other since we were kids in school. “One second. Be out in a minute.” I heard from the inside.  
When the door opened, he was wearing his usual adventuring attire: leather from head to toe. And he had an old bow slung over his shoulder (he named it Henrietta) with a quiver of glass-tipped arrows over his shoulder.  
That was the second member of our team, because there are 3 types of fighting styles in Gielenor. There is straight up melee attacks, side-armed arrow assault, and assassination magic strikes. Now we were heading up to my other friend Bandos’ house, my other partner-in-crime. He was more of a desert fellow, being born and raised in the Kharidian Desert (pronounced kah-rid-ee-in) and all that. For this friend of mine, we had to whistle to the tune of “Oh, Susanna” rather than knocking it. Besides, since he was more of a hot-blooded fellow than a warm-blooded, he had a curtain for a door, and his core temperature was usually around 100 degrees. But he said he felt fine, anyways. Judging on how fast we whistled the song (which now had a very fast tempo), he had to be ready almost immediately.  
In a few seconds, he was downstairs and out the curtain before we could say “Wassup?”. He was dressed in his mage robes (oo la-la, blue!), his silly pointed wizard hat, and his trusty staff that he named Mindspike. I never heard the end of the story for the name, but that isn’t important right now. The staff had a special switch on it to turn from air to earth, water to fire, and anything like that. Not only was it for combat, he could poof up food and money and anything else he would have wanted. I sure would like to use it, but I’m not exactly a mage. Nor a fighter of any kind, but I sure have to be one now. “Alright, then,” I said. “Our mission is to be done as quick as possible. Let’s go.”  
“So, what exactly is this “mission” you speak of?” asked Zaros. “Our “misson” is to rescue my maid, Lola.” I answered. “Alright, Einstein. Where exactly would this “Lola” be?” Zaros flung back. “Well firstly, you’ve used enough quotation marks. Secondly, I haven’t a clue. We could check around the city for any evidence of her remains, if any. And thirdly, I hope you two have been prepared to fight, because we just might have to do a LOT of that later on.” I stated.  
“Good idea. I’ll check the south quarter of Ardougne. You two can check the north and east parts of the city. Best stay out of the west quarter; full of plague, it is.” Armadyl said. “Alright, then. I’ll take the northern section and Guthix can search the east,” said Zaros. “One, two, three, break!” We all shouted. I headed to the eastern border of the city, and worked my way west to the town square. Sadly, she wasn’t in a single house of the eastern quarter.  
I saw my two allies coming from the south and the north, with no luck of finding anybody who knew about Lola’s whereabouts. “Sorry, chief. No sign of her anywhere.” they said. That is when it hit me: Lola isn’t even from Ardougne! She is actually from the town of Lumbridge, and she lived with her 2 older sisters, Gina and Estelle.”Hey, guys? I just remembered that Lola isn’t really from Ardougne; it’s Lumbridge.” I said.  
“Lum-friggen-bridge? That’s like 50 miles from here!” shouted Zaros. “Relax, we’re in Gielenor, not like the ones in Eristall (pronounced er-iss-tall) or TriibNahn (pronounced tree-bb-nan). You see were I’m going with this, guys? We have lodestones!” I finished off. “Oh, yeah. Lodestones. We have those, don’t we?” said Zaros stupidly. He should know; being the mage in our group and all. But I am not the one to run to for problems. Scratch that one, I, as a matter of fact, AM a problem solver, but these boys are my friends, calling them stupid and all that. So I guess the blame fell on him, then.  
We all took a knife from Armadyl’s pocket, and drew a circle in the dirt. Then we said the phrase, “Senventior Disthine Molenko!”, and said “Lumbridge” right after. Our teleportation was quite swift, and we had arrived in less than 30 seconds. “Alright, boys. Her house is to the north of the lodestone, so it shouldn’t be that far from here.” I announced. “We’d better hurry; don’t like to dilly-dally...” mumbled Zaros. “Relax, bud. Lumbridge ain’t even that big, so we’ll be able to search her out in no time at all.” I reassured him. Zaros took to the left side of Lumbridge, me the upper part, and Armadyl the right section. Since the left side does not have many people living there anymore (thanks to the goblins for overrunning that side for a war camp), Zaros headed down to the southern side, the most populous part of Lumbridge.  
There was nobody in the northern section who knew about Lola’s whereabouts (she was a HUGE outcast, so no one knew her), so I headed to the town square. I met up with Zaros, who had no luck in the southern side. Luckily, Armadyl was coming from the eastern part of the town with a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties. “This is Estelle, the oldest of the Parson sisters. I found her burying something in her backyard, and it looked like a grave for somebody that died. Yep, “died”; never knew who it was in the hole, so I just got her instead.”  
Estelle looked like she would feint from fear. Just to make it clear; fear of what?  
“You look pretty frightened, Estelle. What’s wrong?” I asked. She spoke in a weak and trembling voice that only very sensitive ears could hear. “Well...ummm...they call him The Snatcher, a bit of a well-rounded kind of fellow. And...he, ummm...he took my sister Gina!” she managed to get out. “Where did he take her to?” Armadyl questioned. “Ummm...I’m not quite sure...when he took her body...and she was murdered right there...he just disappeared...into thin air.” she said weakly. “I’ve heard of this guy, as a matter of fact. Said he was a demon sent straight from Relekka (pronounced rel-eck-a, which is basically the Hell of Gielenor), who’s only mission was to murder anything and everything in his path on the way to TriibNahn,” mentioned Zaros. “All he want’s is money, with a little bloodshed for good measure. He’s driven by the forces of Sliske (pronounced sliss-key), and can only be stopped with all three forces of fighting. That’s all he want’s to do is fight, unlike Bandos’ style of bare-knuckle brawling.”  
I pondered over all this stuff that Zaros has said, which is why I stopped thinking that he was the dumb one of the outfit. But anyways, Estelle was shaking even more than when Armadyl brought her up to us. “Very interesting observaiton, Zaros. Very interensting, indeed. Now then, what should we do about this situation?” I asked. “I know a bit about instant teleportation,” Zaros spoke up. “It can only be done by certain mages with a very high skill in the magical arts.”  
I had heard about a lot of this teleportation stuff, too. Especially the thin air thing, because this has been happening all over Ardougne. You know, robberies, murders, things like that to cause the advanced teleportation. But back to what I was saying, this teleport stuff isn’t just something that ANYBODY could do. Only the ones with elite core mage could ever think of performing it. “So this is some serious stuff we’re dealing with, aren’t we? We’re going to have to come up with a plan on this one.” I remarked. “Well, for one, we need to be SUPER careful. And secondly, the best thing we can do is to shut down the main source of power. You know, Sliske.” said Armadyl.  
“Alright, then. We need to take out Sliske, and nothing is going to get in our way. Agreed?” I said. “Agreed.” Armadyl said. “We should be able to start up in Relekka and work our way through to Lola. It’s not even part of Gielenor whatsoever.” Although Relekka is freezing cold and unforgiving, I still have a dinner date with a certain maid, and I’m not giving that up any time soon. “Wait, what about my sister, Gina?” trembled Estelle. “She’s dead, you’ll get over it.” Zaros barked. Estelle must really be hating him right about now, but that is not one of my main concerns.  
We all took our knives, drew another circle in the dirt, said, “Senventior Disthine Molenko Relekka!”, and away we went. Like I said, Relekka is pretty freezing. In fact, it is the coldest region of the world, which would make it quite Hellish. It turns out that there aren’t many people living in Relekka, anyways (just demons). Lucky for us, we were all blessed by Seren, god of peace, so we weren’t going to get attacked…unless we struck first. Finding Sliske’s palace wasn’t even that hard, because it was directly north of the lodestone. By the way, when you use a lodestone, you are always facing north when you show up, even if you are originally facing the opposite direction. Thing is, we didn’t exactly arrive at the lodestone, since there really isn’t one. Remember, Rellekka is not, I repeat NOT part of Gielenor  
Oh yeah, since Gielenor is so big, there are a lot of time zones in the country. So big that from Lumbridge to Relekka would be at least 167 hours later, being a week out. An hour less, but close enough, right? That also means that I have a plan...mwahahaha...sorry. Remember near the beginning where Lola has a weekly migraine? Well, it is about time to have one. Sadly, the castle is a maze, taking maybe 59 minutes to get through. Yes, an exact 3,540 seconds! We passed through it, and found some unguarded doors labeled “Sliske” on it. Armadyl busted the doors in to find that Lola was strapped to a chair, screaming her head off. I wouldn’t blame her; being strapped into a chair without being able to move. But I knew what it was: her migraine kicking in. The throne room was sound-proof, so all of the screams were bouncing off of the walls.  
Thankfully, there was Sliske (with no guards; strange), unconscious from the echoing sounds. I unbound Lola and said, “So, about that dinner date?” All that Lola was able to do right then was smile (such pearly whites!) and burst out laughing. I started laughing, too, and so did my buddies. I’m glad to finally be together again. Which reminds me, “Lola, meet my blood-brothers, Armadyl and Zaros.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The reason I said blood-brothers was because they have been with me since the dawn of time. Well, my time anyways. Actually, I am Armadyl’s mentor; I can even remember Armadyl’s birth, since he was 19 right now, and I was 35. Sadly, the first 5 years of his childhood were on the streets. So Zaros brought him to me when I was just starting with the “god” thing, and I decided to mentor them both. Armadyl was a bit rowdy and hard to teach, but I taught him how to fight, anyways. Not that I wanted to, it’s just that Gielenor is a harsh and cold world out there. Armadyl was quite a sharpshooter back in his day (like, when he was 14). But nowadays he hasn’t used his bow all that much. And by the way, the one he has right now is the exact same one he used for training.  
As for Zaros, who is about 5 years younger than me, he had quite a knack for magic back in his day, and he still does now. Thankfully, he hasn’t used his staff and skills for evil; only for good. So yeah, that sorta sums up the definition of my boys, now they know my woman (scratch that one; let’s use the word valet, shall we?). That would be the 4 of us: warrior, archer, mage, and medic. Why medic? I had a headache the past week after the near execution and before her disappearance. She noticed I wasn’t working hard on much stuff (yeah, what stuff?), so she gave me this kind of an herbal spice to calm it down. Weird that she knew exactly what to do right then? I’m sure that she got it from the doctor to relieve her migraine.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Guthix, you’ve got yourself a deal to a date, as long as Armadyl can come, too. I once saw him with you learning those ways of life you teach. I was about his age around that time, so it’s as if we grew up together, even though we just met but- whatever. You get the point.” Lola laughed. I smiled and said, “Deal, but we’ll have to find a date for him, unless he wants to be a 3rd wheel or something.”  
“Relax, I know a girl that I’ve been going out with; thing is, you don’t,” Armadyl said to me. “Her name is Fiona, and she’s about my age. So I’m all set!” I nodded and then we headed out the door, through the maze, and to the lodestone. “Alright, guys, let’s head back to Ardougne, shall we?” They all agreed and we teleported back to our sweet, sweet home. After Armadyl and Zaros headed back to their homes, I took Lola to my house for some tea (even though I hate tea). But does that matter to me any? Not at all!


End file.
